Oracle 120: Countdown! Road to 2017
Oracle 120: Countdown! Road to 2017 (カウントダウン！ 2017年に向かう道 Kauntodaun! 2017-Nen ni mukau michi) is the one hundred-twentieth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. This episode marks as the final episode of the series for the year 2016. Synopsis Anaira and the rest of the Armored Fighters, as well as Triskaide and Archos, continues to protect and save TransHead TV Media Center from the evil hands of the Chariots before the New Year's Eve comes. Plot Mayor Akazawa noticed that Anaira was also came to stop his plan, and he asked her why'd she join the battle despite of having an injury. Anaira, on the other hand, answered him that she's continue to fight despite of having an injury. Because of this, he ordered Mateo, who was in his armor form as Chariot Fighter Negative, to face and punish her again in a battle. Anaira, meanwhile, had no choice but to face them in a battle. Platinum, on the other hand, helped her in a battle, which Mayor Akazawa and Mateo were disagreed. Because of this, they dispatched Platinum using their respective weapons and continued facing Anaira in a battle. Meanwhile, the rest of the Armored Fighters, as well as Triskaide and Archos, started to face the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. Outside the TransHead TV building, Hitomi asked the guards why did the Chariots started to invade and surround the network building. One of the guards said that they didn't know their reason, but he thought that it was something related to their dark plan in Hirakawa City. He also said that it was unknown why the TransHead TV building became the next target of the Chariots. Inside the network building, Ryoma came from the back door of the network building since the main gate was temporarily inaccessible after he covered a news story. Then he asked Chihiro and other reporters why did the main gate was closed. Chihiro said to him that the main gate was temporarily inaccessible because of the invasion of the Chariots. He asked them again who ordered the guards to close the main gate, but Hiroko came in and said that she was the one who ordered the guards to close the main gate temporarily as part of the safety of the employees and visitors of TransHead TV. There he was curious, and asked her why did she was not in Hirakawa City Hall. Hiroko said that she came temporarily to help the Armored Fighters to face the Chariots in a battle. Meanwhile, the Armored Fighters, as well as Triskaide and Archos, defeated the remaining Chariot Soldiers in a battle using their respective finishers. Suddenly, Mateo shot them using his Negative Saber and told them that they will never defeat the Chariots and instead, they will continuously increasing in number, which was the Armored Fighters, Triskaide, and Archos dismayed. Meanwhile, Anaira and Platinum defeated Mayor Akazawa using Meister Ultimate Streak and Platinum Target Burst respectively. After the battle, he told them that they will defeat them next time. Then he told Mateo to leave immediately, and they left afterwards. As the two Chariot Fighters left, Anaira thought that Mateo and Mayor Akazawa will plotting something against them and even Hirakawa City and TransHead TV. She also said that they need to monitor the situation in the city immediately so that in case the Chariots were started attacking again, they were already prepared for the next battle. And they were agreed. As they reached back to their temporary hideout, which was the abandoned building in Morikawa St., Mayor Akazawa told Emperor Ryuuen that they've failed again to invade TransHead TV Media Center because of the Armored Fighters, Triskaide and Archos. Because of this, Emperor Ryuuen got mad and said that they were in desperate to perform a counterattack against them. Returning back inside the TransHead TV building, Irie asked the employees of the network if they were okay. The employees said that they were okay, and Chihiro thanked them for saving the network building. Anaira, on the other hand, said that they will do anything to fight and defeat all the Chariots. Then Kyoko said to them that they were always on duty to save the city. At night, Anaira asked Erika if Mayor Akazawa started to plot another plan against them. Erika, on the other hand, answered that she didn't know what will happen. Meanwhile, Mateo asked Mayor Akazawa what will be his next plan. He said to him that it was a secret plan and it will be reveal tomorrow in their next battle against the Armored Fighters. At the roof top of TransHead TV building, Archos said to Triskaide that he's willing to apologize to the Armored Fighters for what they did against them. Then he asked him if he's willing to apologize them. And Triskaide said that he didn't know if he's willing to apologize or not. The next day, New Year's Eve, Irie invited Anaira and other Armored Fighters for the New Year Coundown Party of TransHead TV. Anaira, on the other hand, said that she didn't sure if she's gonna attend. But she said that she's gonna make it to the countdown party. As opposed to her response, the other Armored Fighters said that they will gonna attend the countdown party. Moments later, Anaira received a phone call from Erika that the Chariots started to attack the city. Afterwards, she told them about the said matter, and they headed on to the location immediately. Meanwhile, Mayor Akazawa and the Chariot Soldiers came to Hirakawa City Central Park. There he called the Armored Fighters to challenge him in a battle. Moments later, Anaira and her fellow Armored Fighters came. She asked him what was his purpose, and Mayor Akazawa said that he wanted to challenge the Armored Fighters in a battle, which was Alejandra said that it was fine for her. Then they transformed themselves into their respective armor forms and Mayor Akazawa ordered his Chariot Soldiers to start the battle. The Armored Fighters, on the other hand, started to face them in a battle. Meanwhile, Erika hid behind the tree and transformed herself into Armored Fighter Platinum and helped the Armored Fighters in a battle. In Hirakawa City Hall, Kyoko watched the live footage of a battle between the Armored Fighters and the Chariots. There she said that seems Mayor Akazawa wanted to interfere the New Year celebration. Triskaide and Archos, on the other hand, said that they can't forgive him for his evil and ruthless plan, and they decided to head on to help the Armored Fighters. As they rushed outside the city hall, Kyoko asked them if they will gonna really help the Armored Fighters, but they've answered nothing and left afterwards. The battle continues as the Armored Fighters continued facing Mayor Akazawa and the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. Moments later, Triskaide and Archos came into their respective armor forms and helped the Armored Fighters in the battle. Mayor Akazawa, on the other hand, felt dismayed so he attacked them using Magnum Ray Blaster. But his attack was deferred by Anaira using her Armored Naginata and told him to face her in a battle, and he did so. As the battle ends, they used their respective finishers to defeat Mayor Akazawa and the remaining Chariot Soldiers in a battle. After the battle, he told them that he was not done yet, and left. At night, as all the Armored Fighters were attended to the New Year Countdown party of TransHead TV, Anaira noticed that the clock started to strike at 12 midnight in a few seconds. There she told everyone to start the countdown immediately. As everyone counted each remaining seconds of 2016 and the clock struck at midnight, they're all cheered out and celebrated the New Year with a grand fireworks display. While observing the fireworks display, Anaira said that she will definitely never lose hope to save Hirakawa City in 2017. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara/Armored Fighter Platinum (林原 エリカ/アーマードファイタープラチナ Hayashibara Erika/Āmādo Faitā Purachina): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Rigor Hayashibara (林原 死後 Hayashibara Rigoru): Nigel Orchids (オーキッズ ナイジェル Ōkidzu Naijeru) *Mikoto Hayashibara (林原 美琴 Hayashibara Mikoto): Miyuki Nakazato of PRISM (中里 みゆき Nakazato Miyuki; PRISM) *Aria Hayashibara (林原 アリア Hayashibara Aria): Ryoko Fukuhara (福原 涼子 Fukuhara Ryōko) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative (藤崎 マテオ/チャリオット ファイター ネガティブ Fujisaki Mateo/Chariotto Faitā Negatibu): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Neon (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターネオン Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Neon): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子 Ōtsuka Hiroko): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama/Armored Fighter Caster (丸山 京子/アーマードファイターキャスター Maruyama Kyōko/Āmādo Faitā Kyasutā): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) *Mashiro Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Chaser (望月 真城/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Mochidzuki Mashiro/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Kaori Hirasawa (平沢 香織 Hirasawa Kaori) *Akiko Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Exia (望月 アキコ/チャリオットファイターエクシア Mochidzuki Akiko/Chariotto Faitā Ekushia): Saeko Ichikawa (市川 冴子 Ichikawa Saeko) *Police Officer 1 Hitomi Matsuzaka (松坂 ひとみ Matsuzaka Hitomi): Kanon Ehara (江原 カノン Ehara Kanon) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji (白鳥 成二) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen (朝切 グウエン) *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji (狂四郎 真司) *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko (上杉 洋子) *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori (戸田山 みのり) *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina (洋子川 レイナ) *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei (土山 レイ) *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira (斎藤 彰) *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck (金田 チャック) *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Neon: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) *Armored Fighter Caster: Ayano Maika (綾野 舞香) *Armored Fighter Platinum: Yamada Natsuko (山田 夏子) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Harada Akira (原田 彰) *Chariot Fighter Exia: Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro (山形 孝太郎) *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei (相馬 良平) *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony (加賀美 トニー) *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi (宮崎 利一) *Sano Takeru (佐野 タケル) *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 15 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 03 Key, and Armored Super Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key, Armored Fighter Caster Key and Armored Fighter Platinum Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 9 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Neon Key, Chaser Key, Negative Key, Ray Key, and Magnum Ray Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 36 Armor Keys' Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 100, Tokushu-tai Nocturnal Force Night 25, and Sengoku no Miko Chapter 55. **This marks as the final airing of all GP-NET Primetime Mania block, including this series, for the year 2016, excluding Never Surrender who only airs every Monday to Thursday nights. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes